Operación Anaconda
by Regina Storynet
Summary: Operación por la odisea que deberán recorrer para recuperar lo que se les arrebató. Anaconda por ser una de las más grandes serpientes haciendo referencia a la importancia de que triunfen en dicha odisea. Recomendación: Leer los primeros dos capítulos juntos.
1. Entrar, correr y salir

"¡Vamos!" -gritó la muchacha- "¡por aquí!"  
La chica corría bajando escaleras, atravesando pasillos, perdiéndose cada vez más en ellos, eso  
parecía un laberinto, aún así no se soltaba de la mano de su madre que corría un poco más atrás  
arrastrada por ella.  
'¿Cómo se habían metido en esa situación?' pensaba la madre '¿Solo por encontrarla?'  
De pronto una mujer de pelo marrón, que le llegaba por los hombros, apareció junto a un hombre  
de baja estatura, con barba y bigotes y un poco calvo, apareció por el pasillo que cortaba el que  
iban atravesando la madre con su hija.  
"¡Vamos, es por aquí!" dijo la mujer.  
"¡La he encontrado!" añadió el hombre.  
"¿Y mi esposo? ¿Dónde está mi esposo?" preguntó desesperada la madre de la chica.  
"¡Aquí! Aquí estoy mi amor." Dijo un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos celeste claro.  
Acababa de llegar por el otro extremo del pasillo. Se acercó a su mujer y le dio un gran beso.  
"Agh" Dijo la hija de ambos, "dejen eso para luego, todavía no acabamos aquí"  
"También me alegra verte y que estés bien hija" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.  
Todos salieron corriendo en la dirección que habían apuntado el hombre calvo con la mujer. Corrieron atravesando infinita cantidad de pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta en particular. Al llegar la madre de la chica dio un grito ahogado de horror por lo que veía: todas las paredes eran blancas, todas las puertas eran blancas, el techo y el suelo era blanco, todo el maldito lugar estaba pintado de blanco; un blanco uniforme liso e insulso, todo menos aquella puerta. Esa puerta, que también había sido blanca, estaba ahora manchada de un color rojizo tirando al bordó, por su textura parecía sangre y no había nada que demostrara lo contrario. Esa puerta en la que detrás estaría lo que buscaban. Tenía que estarlo, no había otra opción. No podrían haber hecho ese peligroso viaje para nada.  
Abrieron la puerta, y al hacerlo vieron que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Lo único que se encontraba en ella era una cama, un colchón tirado por el otro extremo de la habitación, sabanas esparcidas por el suelo y una especie de cortina en una pared sin ventana. La habitación también era toda blanca, no tenía ninguna ventana, después de todo estaban en un 2° subsuelo, pero las paredes estaban manchadas, como si alguien hubiera tratado de salir de ahí por la fuerza golpeando con lo que fuera.  
"¡No!" Gritó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe contra la pared cortando el silencio.  
"No está..." Dijo la mujer de pelo marrón casi en un suspiro, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.  
"Lo siento" Dijo el hombre calvo quitándose la gorra que tenía.  
"Y ahora... ¿Qué haré?" dijo la chica "¿Cómo le diré que hemos fallado?"  
"Tranquila, todo estará bien" quiso tranquilizarla su padre.  
"No, no lo está. Le prometí que la llevaría a su casa, sana y salva"  
"Busquemos por aquí" Dijo su madre "A lo mejor hay algún indicio de lo que pasó, de a dónde la llevaron."  
Todos se pusieron a revisar el lugar. No había mucho que inspeccionar, pero revisaron cuanta  
cosa había. Las paredes, la cama, el colchón, las sábanas. De pronto el hombre calvo los llamó: "Miren" Dijo al mismo tiempo que descorría la cortina para dejar ver unas marcas conocidas y desgarradoras en la pared. Eran una especie de cuenta: 5 palitos, uno al lado del otro y uno más que los cruzaba como tachándolos. Toda la pared igual. Había estado contando los días que estuvo ahí, y solo ella sabía cuando había comenzado con eso, y cuando se habría cansado de hacerlo.  
"¡He encontrado algo!" Dijo de pronto la madre de la chica, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos los que se habían quedado viendo fijamente la pared.  
La mujer había encontrado como un pergamino un rollo de papel, estaba escrito y seguro que tenía alguna especie de información de lo ocurrido, pero cuando lo abrieron otra vez se desilusionaron. Todo lo que tenía escrito ese rollo no eran más que letras y números sin ningún orden en particular por lo tanto sin sentido. Solo estaban ahí.El primer renglón ponía: "4 qu13n 3ncu3n7r3 3570" ¿qué significaban esos números con esas letras? Era la letra de ella, pero no tenía sentido ¿Acaso habría enloquecido por su encierro?  
"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Gritó el padre de la chica "Nos han encontrado"  
Comenzaron a salir de la habitación lo más rápido que pudieron. La mujer de pelo marrón que se había quedado paralizada mirando las marcas de la pared no se movía, solo estaba ahí parada como si estuviese hipnotizada.  
"Vamos, tenemos que irnos" dijo la muchacha tirando del brazo de la mujer. "Ya la encontraremos"

* * *

Afuera del establecimiento, un hombre esperaba dentro de una camioneta.  
Era un hombre grande, de pelo un poco largo, con bastón y una amplia sonrisa, aunque no era de sonreír.  
"¿Por qué tardarán tanto?" Se preguntó en voz alta para sí mismo}  
"Tal vez la encontraron y tienen problemas para sacarlas" Dijo una muchacha joven de pelo marrón mientras salía de su escondite. "Hay que ver también en qué estado se encuentran"  
"¡Ay! Casi me matas del susto" dijo el hombre.  
"Tranquilo, solo soy yo, no es como si nos hubieran descubierto" lo tranquilizó la muchacha.  
"¿No te dije que no vinieras? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"  
"No quería perderme toda la acción, además no podía dejar que vinieras solo Rumpel"  
"Pero si no estoy solo. Belle esto es demasiado arriesgado para que estés aquí" Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.  
"No pasa nada, relájate. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí"  
La muchacha no terminó de decir esto que alguien o algo golpeó la puerta trasera de la camioneta. 'Los habían descubierto' solo eso pudo pensar Rumpelstiltskin. '¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué harían con él? ¡¿Qué harían con Belle!?'  
"¿Y ahora?" Dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
"Shhh" la acalló él  
"¿Qué hacemos?" insistió ella susurrando.  
"Espera a ver si dan la contraseña"  
Se quedaron en silencio esperando y no volvieron a golpear. ¿Habría sido solo algo que chocó contra ellos? ¿Habría sido solo un animal? Tal vez solo había sido su imaginación, o solo algo que chocó contra ellos con el viento, o tal vez al no recibir respuesta se marcharon.  
Volvieron a tocar. Esta vez golpearon 4 veces pausadas. Era la contraseña. Alguien había vuelto.


	2. La nota

"¡Vamos Maldito duende! ¡Abre!" Dijeron de afuera.  
"¡Eh! Mas respeto" Digo Gold al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.  
Una mujer de avanzada edad se encontraba en la puerta con una muchacha inconsciente en sus brazos.  
"¡Abuelita!" Exclamó Belle al verla "¿Qué ha pasado?"  
"La encontramos en una de las habitaciones, estaba esposada a la cama y completamente sedada. Por eso está como está." Explicó Granny  
"¿Y los otros? ¿Dónde están?" Quiso saber Gold.  
"¿Cómo? ¿No han vuelto?"  
"No, aún no. Eres la primera que regresa" Dijo Belle.  
"Nos separamos" dijo Granny "Cuando la encontramos supusieron que ella también estaría ahí y fueron a buscarla, yo me vine con ella, pero tardé mas de lo que pensaba, es que casi me descubren y tuve que esconderme, por eso creí que ya habrían regresado"  
"¿Y...y ella está bien?" preguntó preocupada Belle acariciando el cabello de la muchacha.  
"Estará bien, una vez que se le pase el efecto del sedante. Ayúdenme a acomodarla"  
Entre los tres acomodaron a la muchacha en un colchón dentro de la camioneta, y Granny la tapó con una manta, luego se subió y cerraron las puertas.  
"¿Ahora qué? ¿Solo esperamos?"  
"No tardarán mucho mas" Dijo Granny intentando tranquilizarla, ocultando su preocupación.

* * *

"¡Vamos, corre!" gritaba la muchacha.  
La madre de la chica tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Su esposo volvió para ayudarla.  
"Vamos" Dijo mientras la ayudaba "¡No se detengan!"  
"¡Alto ahí! ¡Deténganse!" Gritó un guardia "Están invadiendo propiedad privada"  
"Bueno ya nos vamos" Dijo el hombre calvo siendo sarcástico mientras corría.  
"¡No es tiempo de bromas!" Exclamó la mujer de pelo marrón.  
"¡Por aquí, por aquí!" Gritó la madre de la chica señalando un pasillo vacío, que pronto se llenó de guardias que venían desde la otra punta.  
"Por aquí no, ¡Por aquí no!" Gritó contradiciéndose corriendo en dirección opuesta.

* * *

En la camioneta todos esperaban ansiosos en un silencio sepulcral.  
"Me pone de los nervios que tarden tanto" Dijo Gold luego de un rato. "Habíamos acordado que no más de media hora"  
"Tranquilo, ya vendrán" Dijo Belle.  
"Deben de haberse perdido" supuso la abuelita "Ahí dentro es como un laberinto"  
Luego de otro rato de espera el hombre dijo: "Voy a ir a buscarlos" Pero cuando se dispuso a salir y abrió la puerta, se encontró con la chica en la puerta a punto de golpear.  
"¡Srta. Swan!" Exclamó Gold. "Ya estaba por ir a buscarlos"  
"Tardamos más de lo planeado" Dijo Emma.  
"Sí, eso lo notamos" le contestó Belle.  
"¿Y tú de dónde has salido?" Dijo sin nada de tacto Grumpy.  
"Eso importa Leroy, tenemos que irnos ya. ¡Arranca!" Exclamó Mary Margaret.  
David se acomodó al volante y comenzó a manejar a una gran velocidad. Cuando ya estuvieron lejos y a salvo, buscó un lugar donde estacionarse para poder debatir lo que harían.  
"Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió dentro?" Quiso saber Belle.  
"Solo la encontramos a ella" Dijo Mary Margaret señalando a la muchacha inconsciente "Solo estaba Ruby. Luego fuimos a buscarla a ella también, pero nos descubrieron y comenzamos a correr para encontrarla antes que ellos a nosotros."  
"¿Y por qué no está con ustedes?"  
"Porque no estaba" Dijo Emma enojada.  
"Ya la habían movido de lugar" añadió David "Ahora no sabemos dónde está"  
"¿No había nada que pudiera decir a dónde la llevaron? ¿Algo que dijera lo que ocurrió?" Preguntó Gold.  
"No, solo encontramos un papel con nada importante escrito en él" Dijo la mujer de pelo marrón.  
"Tal vez Ruby sepa algo, cuando despierte podrá decirnos lo que sepa y lo que recuerda" Dijo esperanzada Belle.  
El señor Gold se había quedado callado, pensando en el papel que le habían dicho que encontraron, y pidió que se lo mostraran.  
"¿Y para qué quieres ver eso? Si no sirve de nada" Dijo Grumpy.  
"Puede que sí nos sirva, pero necesito verlo para poder saber" Le contestó Gold con cara de pocos amigos.  
"Aquí está" Dijo Mary Margaret extendiendo la mano con el rollo de papel en ella.  
El hombre lo agarró y lo extendió, se lo quedó examinando por un buen rato, de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo, era como si tratara de ver algo a través de él, y todos lo observaban muy atentos a cada movimiento que hacía, a la expectativa de algún decubrimiento.  
"¿Y bien?" Dijo impaciente la mujer de pelo marrón.  
"Sí, puede que diga algo. Están seguros que esta es su letra, ¿verdad?"  
"Sí, es de ella, pero no tiene sentido lo que ha escrito, ¿o sí?"  
"Sí que lo tiene, solo que está escrito en código, por eso no lo entienden"  
"¿En código?" Exclamaron Belle y Mary Margaret al unísono.  
"Sí, en código. Yo le enseñé a hacerlo... y creo que he descifrado este. Si estoy en lo correcto, cuenta lo que le ocurrió"  
"¿Dice a dónde han llevado a mi...?" Comenzó a preguntar la mujer de pelo marrón  
"No lo sé, aún no lo traduzco todo" la interrumpió Gold  
"Espera. Si traduces todo, sabremos lo que le ocurrió, ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo?" Corroboró Emma.  
"Eso me temo" le contestó Gold  
"Pues ¿qué estás esperando? Quiero saber que han hecho con mi hija" Dijo Cora


	3. Descifrando el código

La muchacha abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente; era como si tuviera que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para abrirlos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para sujetarla. Se sentía muy confundida, mareada y atontada por culpa de los sedantes  
"¿Ruby?" dijo un hombre de pelo rizado y rojizo con anteojos.  
"mmm... ¿Donde... dónde estoy?" preguntó la muchacha en un suspiro forzando la voz.  
"Tranquila, estás en Storybrooke. Ya estás es casa" Dijo el hombre con un sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla"  
"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Dónde está..." La muchacha no terminó de decir la pregunta cuando su abuela entró corriendo a la habitación.  
"¡Ruby!" Exclamó esta y la abrazó. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te duele algo?"  
"Abue...Abue... Estoy bien" dijo la muchacha tratando de tranquilizarla.  
"Tranquila Granny, déjela respirar." dijo el hombre y luego añadió. "Tu abuela no se ha separado de tu lado desde que te encontraron. Solo ha accedido a ir a comer cuando estaba para quedarme en su reemplazo."  
"¿Cómo es que..."  
"¿Que llegaste aquí?" Preguntó Archie. "Verás, luego de que se las llevaran inmediatamente se armaron diversos grupos: uno de búsqueda, otro de guardia, y otro encargado de investigar como regresar a FTL o al menos como evitar que los forasteros puedan entrar al pueblo."  
"¿Cuando nos llevaron?... ¿Cuándo nos llevaron a dónde?" preguntó la chica.  
"¿Cómo? ¿No lo recuerdas?"  
La muchacha negó con la cabeza, por lo que el doctor le contó toda la historia, o la parte que le pareció oportuno, y cuando esta quiso saber por Regina tanto Granny como él se miraron sin saber que contestar.  
"¿Qué pasó?... Vamos, no me asusten. ¿Está bien ella?"  
Por suerte para los dos presentes, el momento fue interrumpido por el doctor Whale, que al enterarse de que había despertado fue corriendo desde la otra punta del hospital para verla.  
"¡Ruby!" exclamó "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?"  
"Wh-Whale... ¡Whale!" lo frenó la chica. "Tranquilo, estoy bien"  
El doctor suspiró y dijo "Déjame revisarte para asegurarme"

* * *

"¿Y bien?" Preguntaba Cora impaciente.  
"Puedes dejarme un poco de tiempo" contestó Gold, harto de interrupciones.  
Se quedaron en silencio mientras seguía. Al instante llegó Belle con un poco de Té.  
"¿Y bien?" preguntó.  
"Todavía nada" contestó el hombre en medio de un suspiro tratando de controlarse.  
"Aquí traje algo de té, si quieren"  
"¡Yo solo quiero silencio! ¡Y que no me pregunten más por cómo va la traducción!"  
Todas se quedaron en completo silencio viéndolo trabajar, cruzando los dedos para que terminara lo antes posible.

* * *

Una vez que Whale terminó de revisar a Ruby, Archie había pedido que los dejaran a solas.  
"Ruby, dime ¿quieres hablar de lo que te ocurrió?"  
"Me gustaría que me lo contaran"  
"¿C-cómo? ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te ocurrió?" Preguntó preocupado el doctor.  
"Lo último que recuerdo fue estar huyendo con Regina al bosque dónde nos encontraríamos con Hook. Nos rodearon...Luego es todo un gran agujero negro" La muchacha hizo una pausa y luego continuó "¿Cómo es eso de 'cuando nos llevaron'? ¿A dónde nos llevaron? Y... y ¿alguien me dirá que demonios pasa con Regina?"  
"Tranquila, tranquila. Te contaré todo lo que me pidas, pero no te agites. Regina está..."  
"Desaparecida." Dijo David ingresando a la habitación.  
"¿Cómo que desaparecida?" Preguntó la muchacha.  
"Sí, no sabemos a dónde se la llevaron, solo que cuando llegamos ya no estaba."  
"Y... ¿y ahora qué pasará con ella? La seguirán buscando, ¿no?"  
"El señor Gold se está encargando de eso" Dijo Archie. "Había una nota en código de ella y la está traduciendo con la esperanza que nos sea de ayuda"

* * *

"¡Emma!" gritó un niño de unos 11 años al ver a la mujer.  
"Hey chico, ¿cómo estás?" dijo ella saludándolo.  
"Yo bien." Dijo Henry "¿Y Ruby? ¿Y mi madre?"  
"Ruby está en el hospital" Dijo Emma y al ver la cara del chico se apresuró a añadir "Es solo por precaución"  
"¿Y mi madre?" insistió este.  
La muchacha suspiró y lo hizo sentar en una de las bancas del parque.  
"Mira, siento tener que darte esta mala noticia, pero..."  
"¡No!"  
"Cuando llegamos ya no estaba. Pero ya estamos a la búsqueda de una pista nueva"  
"No, no, no. Tú me prometiste que la traerías de regreso, ¡Sana y salva!"  
"¡Y lo haremos! solo que necesitamos más tiempo"  
"¿Lo prometes?"  
"Lo prometo"  
"¡Promete que va a estar bien y que no le pasará nada!"  
"Eso espero chico" Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.  
"Emma" se escuchó que la llamaron de atrás.  
Cuando madre e hijo se dieron vuelta, vieron a un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros al que le faltaba una mano avanzando a ellos.  
"Hola Hook" Saludó Emma resignada a lo que venía.  
"Vamos al grano" Dijo serio y conciso "¿Dónde está?"  
"Hook, tranquilo, escucha..." comenzó a decir Emma  
"¡No! Sabía que o debería haber confiado en ustedes, sabía que debería haber ido a buscarla yo mismo con mi barco. ¡Jamás debí haberme quedado haciendo de niñera del chico!"  
"Hook vamos, tranquilo. Ya estamos buscando, tratando de conseguir información de dónde puede estar"  
"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué es lo que están haciendo?"  
"Rumpelstiltskin está traduciendo una nota que dejó ella en código y David está viendo que es lo que sabe Ruby."  
"¿La loba ya está aquí?"  
"Sí, y puede tener información valiosa, pero te pido que confíes en mí y nos dejes hacer esto"  
"¿Porqué debería hacerlo? Luego de lo que hiciste..."

* * *

"¡Sí! ¡Al fin!" exclamó el señor Gold  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntaron las mujeres que estaban quedándose dormidas.  
"¡Lo conseguí!"  
"¿Ya está todo?"  
"Sí, ahora sabremos qué fue lo que le ocurrió."


	4. ¿Y ahora qué?

Flash back  
"¿Qué miras?" Dijo el hombre "¡Deja de mirarme!"  
"Tranquilo"  
"Es que me pone nervioso, verla ahí, sin moverse solo mirándome y sin decir nada"  
"Si no puede hacerte nada"  
"Pero ¿es que no sabes quién es o lo que puede llegar a hacer?"  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
"Puede levantarte por el aire solo con el pensamiento, ¡Puede crear bolas de fuego de la nada!"  
"¿Qué?" dijo el compañero sin creerle "Mes estás jugando una broma"  
"No, es cierto. Esta es una especie de...de..."  
"¿Bruja?" Dijo la mujer hasta entonces en silencio.  
La mujer de la que hablaban estaba esposada a la mesa y tenía los pies encadenados a la silla donde estaba sentada.  
"Bueno, ¿lo eres o no?" Dijo el guardia que sabía todo de ella.  
"¿Una bruja? ¿Yo? ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que eso suena? ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy!"  
"¿Y qué hay de lo que ha dicho él?" pregunto el guardia incrédulo.  
"¿Hacer levitar gente? Ojalá pudiera, así los levantaría por el aire a todos y me iría de aquí"  
"Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?"  
"Porque su jefe está mal de la cabeza y se cree todo eso al pie de la letra"  
"¡Basta de cháchara!" dijo muy serio el jefe de ambos desde la puerta. "Retírense" ordenó.  
"¡Oh! Llegó el jefe" dijo la mujer haciendo burla "Qué honor que nos honre con su presencia"  
"¡Ya basta! Ya te he dado el tiempo suficiente para pensar. ¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber?"  
"¡Pero si lo que preguntas es una locura! ¿De veras crees en la magia?"  
"Se me está acabando la paciencia. Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, ahora responde la mía..."  
"No sé qué quieres que te diga" dijo la mujer haciéndose la tonta.  
"Mira Regina, fui muy claro cuando te advertí que me dirías lo que quiero saber por la buenas o por las malas, como veo que no será por las buenas, ahora conocerás cuales son las malas. ¡Guardias!" llamó "Llévenla al cuarto 23" ordenó y se marchó hecho una furia.

* * *

"¿Puedes cortarla con el misterio?" dijo Mary Margaret al señor Gold que aún no leía el mensaje.  
"Bueno aquí voy:  
_'A quién encuentre esto: He intentado escapar de este lugar cada vez que he podido, intenté abrir la puerta a golpes, salir corriendo en cada ocasión que me trasladaron, he intentado de todo para salir de aquí y nada dio resultado por lo que me he convencido que no saldré pronto de aquí. Solo me queda resistir lo más posible y esperar a que me suelten...'_"  
"¿Eso solo dice?" Preguntó Cora al ver que Gold hacía una pausa.  
"No, aún hay más. Ahí hay como una especie de corte, como si lo hubiera escrito en varios días, por lo que he leído ha escrito en 3 días diferentes. Esto sigue así:  
_'ya casi no me queda esperanza de salir de aquí, he comenzado a contar los días tachando la pared y he decidido que es tiempo que les cuente como fue que llegué aquí: Luego de que nos capturaran nos llevaron hasta unas camionetas, ahí fue cuando nos separaron y no volví a ver a Ruby hasta hace unos días, pero me estoy apresurando, el punto es que nos separaron y me inyectaron con algo; lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar es esta maldita habitación donde me mantenían sedada. Hace cosa de un mes comenzaron a dejar de sedarme, quisieron darme de comer, pero no les acepté un solo bocado; al final mi hambre pudo más y comí lo que me dieron, enseguida comenzaron a hacerme estudios. Una semana más tarde decidieron soltarme, aunque seguía encerrada aquí. Fue cuando comenzaron mis intentos de escape, ninguno tuvo éxito. Unos días más tarde llegó Ruby a mi habitación'_"  
"Espera, ¿Dijiste Ruby?" lo interrumpió Belle.  
"Sí, sí. Dijo Ruby" contestó Mary Margaret  
"¿Puedo continuar leyendo?"  
"Si, perdón. Continúa"  
"Como decía: 'Ruby había logrado escapar y venía a liberarme, realmente creí que lo lograríamos, pero solo llegamos a cruzar la primer puerta y nos capturaron nuevamente los guardias. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue decirme 'No digas nada' y me dio este papel, no sé ni para qué.pero se me ocurre que esta sería una buena manera de mantenerme activa. Me parece importante remarcar que lo que están esperando que confiese es sobre el uso de la magia y quien más puede usarla. No les he dicho absolutamente nada, pero no sé cuanto más resistiré.'"

* * *

La muchacha trataba y trataba de hacer memoria. Quería recordar, quería ayudar a encontrar a Regina, pero nada venía a su mente.  
"A ver… Recuerdo que esos hombres uniformados venían tras Regina; ¿Saben quiénes eran?"  
"Aún no sabemos mucho sobre ellos, esperábamos que pudieras decirnos algo, o que lo diga en la nota" Contestó Charming.  
"Está bien. Me acuerdo también que al ser gente del exterior era importante que no usara magia y yo salí corriendo aprovechando mi gran velocidad, para advertirle." Continuó la muchacha. "Recuerdo que llegué justo a tiempo porque ya tenían su casa rodeada. En cuanto salió a hacerles frente busqué la manera de llamar su atención y crear una distracción para sacarla de ahí."  
"Dime, por favor, que no te transformaste en lobo…"  
"¿Qué? ¡No! Tenía que lograr distraerlos, pero sin delatar la magia…"  
"Tienes razón, lo siento."  
"La cuestión es que salimos corriendo de ahí en cuanto vimos la oportunidad. Corrimos y corrimos por el bosque, pero nos alcanzaron, nos superaban en número, nos redujeron y nos esposaron. Nos llevaron hasta unas camionetas, nos separaron y ahí me inyectaron con algo. Me sentí muy mareada de golpe y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar aquí con ustedes."  
"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te pasó durante todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera?"  
"¿A qué te refieres con 'todo el tiempo'? ¿C-cuánto tiempo pasó desde que nos invadieron?"  
"Creo que lo mejor…" Comenzó a decir Archie.  
"¡No!" lo interrumpió la chica "Escuchen, sé que quieren protegerme al decirme las cosas poco a poco, pero esto ya… ya no puedo más, necesito saber."  
"Dos meses"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Dos meses fueron los que te tuvieron prisionera" Dijo Charming.  
"Dos meses, ocho días, cuatro horas y veintitrés minutos fueron exactamente hasta que recibimos noticias sobre el rescate" Dijo Hook entrando en la habitación. "Pero claro, esa cuenta ya no es la de Regina. No, para ella ya van dos meses diez días y… 2 horas exactas ahora y contando" Dijo mirando el reloj en la pared.  
"¿Qué haces aquí Hook?" Dijo Charming haciéndole frente.  
"¿Yo? Solo venía a ver los grandes avances que has realizado en la búsqueda"  
"Estamos en eso…" Dijo Charming con un tono de pocos amigos.  
"Eso me dicen todos, pero ya nadie hace la gran cosa por encontrarla. Claro, cuando había que buscar a la loba todos estaban pendientes de eso, pero ahora que es solo Regina, es mucho menos interesante encontrarla. Claro, para ustedes sería todo mucho más sencillo que no aparezca, así acabarían sus problemas con la Evil Queen"  
"¿Pero qué dices?¿Cómo se te ocurre que…"  
"Aquí te tengo una noticia de última hora príncipe" Lo interrumpió Hook con un tono despectivo. "Yo jamás, jamás dejaré de buscarla. Así mis días acaben en su búsqueda"

* * *

"Ahí hay otro corte" dijo Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Continúa por favor" dijo Belle.  
"Ya termina" adelantó Rumpelstiltskin y continuó leyendo:  
_'Los días pasan y yo tengo cada vez menos esperanzas de salir de aquí, al menos no con vida. Por eso es que quiero usar este último pedazo de papel que me queda libre para pedirle a quien haya encontrado esto que le diga a mi hijo Henry que lo amo, que siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré; y que me perdone por todo lo que hice. Díganle a Snow'_  
"¿A mí?" Se sorprendió ella al escuchar su nombre.  
"Díganle a Snow" Continuó Gold "_que la perdono por todo y que no espero que me perdone por lo que he hecho, pero sí que pueda vivir sin odiarme._"  
"No te odio Regina. Nunca podría…" Dijo en un susurro imperceptible Snow.  
"_A Emma, que cuide bien de Henry y…_ "  
"¡Espera!" Dijo repentinamente Cora. "¿Que acaso nadie más nota que se está despidiendo? ¿Nadie se da cuenta de que… que ya perdió toda esperanza?"  
"Sí por favor Rumpel, no leas más" Pidió Mary Margaret.  
"Igual ya casi terminaba…"  
"¿Y bien? ¿Dice algo sobre dónde puede estar?" Preguntó Emma que acababa de llegar  
"En el final menciona algo…"  
"¿Y qué estabas esperando?"  
"Es que solo lo menciona como posibilidad. Dice que ha escuchado algo que decían que tendrían que viajar a un lugar muy frío pero no dice nada más"  
"¿Y ahora qué haremos?" Dijo Emma desplomándose sobre un sillón.


	5. Doble visión

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Seguía estando en su habitación en el hospital de Storybrooke. Solo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla… ¿O no?  
Aún no podría recordar nada, todo seguía siendo un gran agujero negro para ella. Pero tal vez ese sueño… ese sueño podría haber sido un recuerdo; todavía podía sentir el olor de laboratorio que había de él.  
Miró el reloj. Las 3:16 am. Era muy tarde, o demasiado temprano. Fuese como fuese era algo que tendría que esperar al día siguiente para hablar con Archie. Se dio media vuelta y se acomodó para dormir.

* * *

Estaba por dormirse cuando le gritaron:  
"¡No! Tú no puedes dormir, no tienes permitido hacerlo, tenemos órdenes de no dejar que duermas. ¡Despierta!"  
Era la tercera noche sin poder dormir. Así era desde que la habían trasladado a ese nuevo lugar. Era diferente. La otra habitación tenía una cama, estaba bien iluminada y todo estaba pintado de blanco. Esta otra era más lúgubre. Tenía una sola lámpara que iluminaba muy poco, la pintura en las paredes estaba descascarada, tenía un espejo de doble visión en una de ellas y una mesa y una silla en el centro, en donde la mantenían encadenada y no le permitían dormir.  
"¿Hasta cuando me tendrán así?" Preguntó Regina en un suspiro.  
"Hasta que nos digas lo que queremos saber. Así que o nos lo dices, o no vuelves a dormir en tu vida" Dijo uno de los guardias de turno.  
"Ya les he dicho un millón de veces que no sé de qué hablan."  
"Por favor señorita Mills, no tenemos por qué pasar por esto" Dijo el jefe entrando. "¿Por qué no nos salteamos la parte en la que lo niegas todo? Tenemos en nuestro poder videos en los que sale haciendo magia. ¿Qué tal si pasamos directo a la parte en la que nos dice quién más puede hacerlo?"  
Regina se puso seria y miró fijamente al hombre como si lo desafiara. Esbozó una sonrisa malévola y dijo: "Nunca les diré nada"

* * *

En la mañana siempre era la misma rutina: Whale despertaba a Ruby en su habitación del hospital con un nuevo ramo de flores, luego llegaba su abuela con el desayuno preparado en Granny's para ella. Se quedaban discutiendo alrededor de 20 minutos de que si tenía que comer eso o no, que tenía que comer la comida del hospital, que eso no era comida, que debían obedecer las instrucciones del médico, que era su nieta y sabía cómo cuidar de ella y así hasta que Ruby los separaba y como siempre la discusión la terminaba ganando Granny, por lo que comía su desayuno.  
Así eran todas las mañanas desde que había vuelto a Storybrooke. Las tardes en cambio solían cambiar, pero esa tarde sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría: tenía que hablar con Archie por su sueño.  
Había soñado con una habitación, una sala llena de lo que parecían médicos, estaban todos alrededor de una mesa de quirófano. No podía ver nada de lo que hacían pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Ella estaba sobre una camilla acostada, no podía moverse, estaba asustada y mareada. Por alguna razón quería detener lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.  
"Es curioso" dijo el pelirrojo cuando oyó el relato.  
"¿Curioso?" respondió la chica "¡Es espeluznante!"  
"Sí, lo es, eso no lo dudo. Pero también es curioso el modo con el que opera la mente. Eso bien pudo ser nada más que un sueño, pero tú pensaste enseguida que era un recuerdo. Estabas sugestionada con la información que daba la nota."  
"Sí, bueno al principio lo pensé pero ahora lo sé, estoy segura de que eso era un recuerdo" Dijo la muchacha con mucha ansiedad.  
"Mira, te diré lo que haremos: de momento no nos preocuparemos demasiado, no tenemos pruebas contundentes de que lo que cuentas haya ocurrido realmente, has estado bajo un gran estrés últimamente, estaremos pendientes y alerta de cualquier otro sueño o recuerdo que puedas tener. Si no vuelve a ocurrir nada como esto no habrá que preocuparse, ahora si ocurre de nuevo… ya lo veremos en su momento." Dijo el doctor tratando de no preocuparla "Por ahora trata de descansar que si todo sale bien, me han dicho que mañana te darían el alta."

* * *

La observaban desde afuera, a través del espejo de doble visión que estaba en la pared. Se tambaleaba en la silla, se caía, cabeceaba, pero nunca dejaban que durmiera por más de 30 segundos. Estaba exhausta, necesitaba dormir, pero no dejarían que lo hiciera si no les daba lo que querían y no podía dejar que le sacaran la información que tenía. No podía dejar que alguien más pasara por lo mismo o más que ella, y estaba más que segura que ese "alguien" sería Gold, si se enteraban de él. Si bien a ella le importaba muy poco lo que a él le ocurriera, sabía que no dejarían que se fuera por más que les dijera todo lo que querían.  
"¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que resista?" dijo la mujer morena que la observaba de afuera.  
"No lo sé. No debería tardar mucho más, ya lleva tres días así." Dijo el hombre que la acompañaba, el jefe.  
"¿De veras crees que lograremos quebrarla de este modo?"  
"Eso espero. No me gustaría hacerlo de otro modo y que luego no nos sirva para la siguiente fase del plan"  
"Tal vez podemos probar con otros métodos" insinuó ella.  
"Si llega a cuatro días sin dormir y sigue sin cantar nada, solo ahí dejaré que lo hagas con tus métodos. Hasta entonces quítenle la comida y que no beba ni una gota de agua ¡Y que no duerma!"

* * *

¿Cómo podía ser que Archie dijera que no tenían nada por lo que preocuparse? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que si eso no era un sueño, era un recuerdo y que podrí estar pasándole lo mismo a Regina en esos momentos? ¡Quién sabe qué le estarían haciendo!  
No podía dejar de pensar en eso, en su mente seguía rondando esa conversación, ese recuerdo o sueño. De pronto oyó una voz amiga que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad en la habitación del hospital desde sus pensamientos.  
"¡Hey! Ruby…" decía por tercera vez.  
"¡Eh! Chico… ¿qué haces aquí?"  
"Nada, quería venir a verte, ver como estabas."  
"¿No viniste ayer por eso mismo también?"  
"Bueno, sí…"  
"¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, Henry?"  
"¿De veras no recuerdas nada de nada?"  
"Ya no sé…" dijo ella suspirando.  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
"A nada, no te preocupes."  
"¿No recuerdas nada de mi madre?"  
"Lamento no poder ser de más ayuda" dijo la muchacha negando con la cabeza.  
"Está bien Ruby. Me alegro que estés bien."

* * *

Había pasado ya la cuarta noche y como ya había ordenado el jefe, no le habían dado ni una miga de pan, ni una gota de agua.  
"Por favor… ¡Ya déjenme dormir!" Dijo muy irritada Regina.  
"Solo cuando nos digas lo que queremos saber"  
"No les diré nada, nunca. Así que, ¿qué tal si nos saltamos la parte en la que tratan en vano de hacerme hablar y me matan de una vez?"  
"¡Oh!, porque eres mucho más útil viva, al menos por el momento." Dijo el jefe desde la puerta.  
"Pero ¿po-"  
"Llévenla a su habitación, ¡Ahora!" Gritó el hombre.  
Habían dejado que durmiera, por fin luego de cuatro días podría dormir. No le importaba el hambre o la sed que sentía, en ese momento era mucho más fuerte su deseo por dormir.  
El jefe se acercó a la mujer morena y dijo "En cuanto despierte… tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que prefieras y creas que es necesario para que hable."  
"Como ordene señor" dijo la mujer sonriéndo con una gran sonrisa malévola. Llevaba todo ese tiempo esperando el momento en que dijera eso.  
"¡Ah! Y una cosa más… No me importa lo que le hagas, en tanto quede viva y sirva para la siguiente fase del plan, ¿Me entendiste Tamara?"

* * *

**Espero que les guste lo que van leyendo.**

**Como siempre digo todo comentario es bienvenido.**

**Si quieren que alguien más lea estas historias pásenle el link, no republiquen, no es nada personal pero como saben prefiero tener mis historias donde pueda verlas n.n**

**Trataré de subir cada fin de semana un capítulo nuevo, pero no prometo mucho.**

**La historia está escrita casi por completo, pero está en un cuaderno mío y tengo que ir pasándo las cosas por el word y luego subo los capítulos por eso puede que me tome más tiempo XD**


End file.
